Cada Vez
by SiameseGun
Summary: .WarCry. // Víctor se lo había prometido y procuraba centrarse en esa promesa, pero no podía. Se le complicaba. Hasta que al fin, el sueño de ambos se había hecho realidad.


**Cada Vez.**

* * *

- ¿Trabajas a estas horas, también?

Desde el escritorio en el que se encontraba, él la miró.

- Sí.- Sonrió.

- ¿En qué? Si se puede saber…- Se apresuró a decir, ya que Víctor odiaba que le preguntaran por el nuevo material.

- En una canción.- Contestó, volteándose y restándole importancia con el tono de voz que había usado.

Daniela asintió, llevando la vista al libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

Ambos amaban leer. Leían mucho, les gustaba leer, pero mucho.

Pasada cerca de una hora, ella cerró el libro y se acomodó en la cama, lista para dormirse.

Pero él seguía ahí, en el escritorio, escribiendo.

- ¿Puedo apagar la luz?- Preguntó ella, con un dejo de sueño en la voz.

- No, ya voy.- Dijo él, algo apresurado mientras borraba unas letras y volvía a colocar otras.

Daniela se recostó en la cama, haciendo absolutamente nada.

Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo, se quedó dormida, dividiendo la cama en dos.

Después de media hora, dos brazos la acomodaron de nuevo en su lugar y la abrazaron. Él la besó en la mejilla y se durmió, acompañándola en su sueño.

Por fin había acabado esa canción, después de tanto que le había costado, después de una promesa que se había alargado por casi un año, después de tantos besos, tantos abrazos… después de todo eso y más, había cumplido su promesa.

Sólo faltaba que llegara el día adecuado para demostrarle que le había cumplido su promesa. Su pedido.

_x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x_

- ¿Segura que no puedes quedarte?- La miró con tristeza, ella sabía que tenía que contenerse las lágrimas para no hacer que la emoción del concierto se esfumara.

- No puedo, tengo que revisar algo de la empresa.- Lo abrazó fuertemente.- Lo siento Víctor.

- No te preocupes, lo grabarán.- Sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos.- ¿Nos vemos después?

- Sí.- Asintió, mientras se acomodaba el bolso en su hombro. Lo besó en los labios y se fue, dejándolo con la vista perdida.

Qué podría dar para que ella estuviera en ese concierto.

Tenía que estar y no iba a poder por el trabajo. Realmente le parecía demasiado injusto. Quizá mucho, quizá demasiado.

Y su corazón le dolía.

Le dolía ya que iba a poderle dedicar esa canción. El punto era, que ella no estaría ahí para presenciarlo.

Y le dolía.

Mucho.

_x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x_

Se talló los ojos con las manos, ya que estaba algo cansado. Era la primera vez en su larga vida como cantante que se sentía así, ya que después de cada concierto le daban ganas de gritar, de festejar.

Pero ahora solo se sentía cansado.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y caminó junto con Pablo a la camioneta que los llevaría a sus respectivas casas, pero antes de llegar, a menos de dos metros de distancia entre la camioneta y ellos, una voz los detuvo.

- ¡Víctor García!- Se oía que repetían, con la voz ahogada. Ambos voltearon asustados, ya que si era una de esas fans obsesionadas estarían en problemas.- ¡Espera!

Víctor y Pablo se detuvieron, observando como es que Daniela corría hacia ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pablo sacó conclusiones obvias y se adelantó, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Víctor, tras observar como es que Daniela lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro.- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque oí la canción.- Lo miró a los ojos, con el alma estrujada y los ojos desbordando en lágrimas.- Oí la canción que me dedicaste, la que tocaste. Víctor…

Él sonrió, quitándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

- Te lo debía.

Daniela lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó, sin poder mencionar palabra alguna.

Nadie había hecho algo así por ella y ahora sentía que se moría de felicidad. Tan sólo con recordar cuando Víctor había captado la atención del público para dar unas palabras antes de tocar la siguiente canción hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas, sin dejar de sonreír.

Había hecho hasta lo imposible para poder salir de su empresa publicitaria antes y poder ir al concierto, no podía perdérselo. No quería perdérselo. Algo le decía que no podía ni debía.

- Creo que sabes a lo que me refería con _"sé que el fuego perdurará aunque pasen mil años, ya nada lo apagará"._ ¿O no?- Sonrió, pegando su frente contra la de ella.

Daniela bajó la mirada, sintiendo como es que Víctor le levantaba la cara con su dedo índice.

- Víctor…

- Quiero…- Tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente.- Quiero que me ayudes a luchar junto a ti.

Daniela lo miró a los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos desbordando lágrimas otra vez.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo.- Pidió, mirándola atentamente.- Quiero que seas mi salvación en este mundo de locos, la cima del mundo que existe a mi alrededor; y que cada vez que no pueda seguir, tú seas la chispa que me ayude a seguir, que me ayude a luchar junto a ti.

Ella lo abrazó, sintiendo como es que la felicidad no podía caber dentro de su ser.

- Sí, Víctor.- Sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla.- Si quiero.

Él la volvió a abrazar, con ternura.

Cada vez que la veía, se sentía feliz.

Cada vez que la abrazaba, sentía que una inmensa paz se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Cada vez que la besaba, sentía que la amaba más y más.

Cada vez que oía o ensayaba la canción, ansiaba la llegada de ese concierto.

Y después de todo, su deseo se había cumplido, al igual que el de ella al oír la canción.

Al oír como es que él se le declaraba.

Al oír como es que la marcha nupcial sonaba y al oír a su recién nacido hijo llorar.

Al oír como es que él le decía que aunque pasaran mil años, nada iba a apagar ese _fuego _que encendía la llama de su amor.

Nada.


End file.
